A known liquid crystal panel that is a main component of a liquid crystal display device has the following configuration. The liquid crystal panel includes liquid crystals held between a pair of transparent boards. A sealing member is formed around the liquid crystals to seal the liquid crystals. One of the boards includes TFTs that are switching components, pixel electrodes, and traces. The other board includes color filters, common electrodes, and black matrix. Such a liquid crystal panel having the configuration is supplied with light from a backlight unit arranged on a rear surface side of the liquid crystal panel so that images appear on the liquid crystal panel. No black matrix is formed around the sealing member on the liquid crystal panel and therefore, light from the backlight unit may leak therefrom. A technology disclosed in Patent Document 1 is proposed to solve such a problem. In Patent Document 1, no black matrix is formed near the sealing member and a light blocking layer made of a metal layer is formed near the sealing member on a liquid crystal side surface of one of the transparent boards. The light blocking layer blocks light near the sealing member so that light from the backlight unit may not leak from the portion near the sealing member.